league_of_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
League of Power Wikia
Here are the admins of the League-of-Power Wikia: Sleek/Sea (the founder and main manager of the wiki) NightStrike (the page-deleter and organizer) Bermuda (the advice-giver and coder) We would be happy to help you with anything, especially if you need a page deleted or advice on how to get started! Please ask one of us if you have questions about anything or are concerned about a way this wiki functions. Happy editing! -The Admin Team !! WARNING !! We are a wiki that has a PG-13 rating. Please browse with caution. You have been warned. Welcome to the League of Power Wikia! Welcome to the League-of-Power wikia! We are a wiki based on humans with superpowers, magic abilties, or anything in between. Feel free to pick a side and join one of the three main groups, Haven (good guys), Knife's Edge (neutrally aligned), or The Anomalies (crime bosses)! You can also make characters with no alignment to a group at all. Feel free to do whatever you want as long as you don't break any rules! Our Focus The focus of this wiki is to use your imagination to make humans with extraordinary powers and write about them, roleplay with them, or help shape the League-of-Power universe with them! Get those creative juices flowing and add a page for your character! However, make sure your superpowers don't overlap too closely with another character's powers unless you have permission from the other character's owner. It can be frustrating to see another character with powers similar to your character's powers, especially if you had a unique backstory planned around said powers. Rules Respect Others Helpful critism is accepted, and sometimes encoraged, but there is absolutely no flaming or bashing another's ideas allowed. Also, don't insult other users, it's not polite and will just leave you and the other person feeling mad and tense. That is not what this wiki was made for. If you need to tell someone that their idea or art is too close to yours or they're being mean to a friend, do it kindly. No Vandalism There will be no writing gibberish on pages or deleting content. If it's an accident, we can understand, but if you do it on purpose, it will not be tolerated. It's the same as drawing on someone's car or the side of a building- if you wouldn't do it in real life please don't do it on here. No Idea/Art Theft Stealing one's ideas and/or art is an actual crime, and the admin team will be able to tell if you did it. We will give you a few warnings, but after that, it's an immediate ban. We have no tolerance for thieves. Also, don't even slightly copy someone's art. The original artist will be able to tell. Our rating is PG-13 We cover mature topics like drugs, human trafficking, and the like. Please be aware of this. There is no super graphic imagery allowed, but if it's allowed in PG-13 movie, it's probably allowed here. Discuss with admins for the more borderline topics. Fixing Errors If something is wrong, fix it! Whether it be spelling, grammatical errors, or code- just click the edit button and fix it! Don't just leave a message at the bottom of the page, it's not helpful. However, if someone says "don't fix my page" then listen to their request. Problems With Another User? If you feel like you are treated unfairly or purposely pushed around, ask an admin. They would be happy to investigate your problem. Category:Browse Category:Public Pages